


Fortunes and Conquests

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Goku using the Evil Containment Wave. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	Fortunes and Conquests

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Akira Toriyama and his affiliates do.**

**[FC]**

**Fortunes and Conquests**

**[FC]**

**Fortuneteller Baba's Palace, Earth, Age 753**

"You idiot brats intend to release King Piccolo?!" The renowned Fortuneteller Baba exclaimed in shock and alarm when her divination came to an end.

The "idiot brats" in question, the Pilaf Gang consisting of Emperor Pilaf, Kakarot, Shu, Mai, and numerous other members ranging from Humans and Animal-type Earthlings, merely shrugged with smirks on their faces.

The overconfident Pilaf was quick to reply. "Call the thirst for power a weakness all you want, haggard one, but rest assured, we'll be ready for any double crosses on Piccolo's end."

"You won't be doing anything, fool!" Baba retorted in anger. "And if I can't stop you, I know my brother and his students will!"

Seeing Baba about to hover away on her crystal ball, Pilaf was quick to give an order. "Kakarot, now!"

Quick to move, the short, yet older than he looked, martial artist took the treasure chest he had been carrying down on the floor, opened it, and released his inner power to restrain Baba. **"Evil Containment Wave!"** Kakarot exclaimed as the power within himself captured Baba before she escaped and then sealed away into the then closed treasure chest. With the technique done, Kakarot fell on his hands to the floor in exhaustion much to everyone's worry.

"Kakarot, are you okay?!" Pilaf asked in genuine concern.

"Please don't die on us, buddy!" Shu begged all but crying.

In spite of the Pilaf Gang's fiendish reputation and disapproval of failure, even the ever-greedy Pilaf couldn't but truly value his subordinates, especially the Saiyan who he had practically raised like family. The other members weren't all that better, considering it was Kakarot's power and charisma that allowed the Gang to expand its membership and grow in influence even before besting the Red Ribbon Army. Eventually, though, Kakarot was able to recapture his breath and stand on his feet once more.

"It's all right, everybody." He brought himself to say. "Compared to Mutaito, my stamina has its advantages."

The Pilaf Gangsters relaxed with their Emperor himself sighing in relief.

"It's done in any case, faithful subjects." Pilaf stated with emphasis. "Now that Baba isn't around to warn anyone of things to come and we now know that the so called "Evil Containment Wave" can work on less than evil people as well, all that's left is to remove Earth's esteemed Guardian and then we'll be ready for the biggest show in Earth's history."

"Your recognized coronation as Emperor." Mai smiled knowingly.

"Exactly!" Chuckled Pilaf. "To the airship!"

As the Gang sped their way to their mode of transportation, Mai quickly caught Kakarot in her arms.

"From now on, you better be careful with your moves, techniques, or whatever you call them, Kakarot!" She all but growled at him before looking sad. "I'd prefer it if you didn't die too soon."

Genuinely smiling, Kakarot pressed his lips to hers in a calming kiss. Once parting, he then said. "I'll be careful, Mai. Thanks for being worried."

He then brought himself out of Mai's embrace leaving her blushing all over her face before she frustratingly said. "Sometimes I hate that perverted brat."

**[FC]**

**On FFN, at least one author presently known as V 4 Vellian depicts Goku/Kakarot as a member of the Pilaf Gang. Of course, from what I last saw, Vellian wants Kakarot to be a frequent antagonist, but the point is that I saw an underused AU idea and decided to use it here with a different style. Anyway, while I'm not opposed to the usual protagonist-sided main characters from Goku to Natsu of Fairy Tail, I also like the AUs that depict such characters in different factions, good or bad. However, I honestly get annoyed when the author makes the main character prone to indiscriminately killing would've been friends and allies and bashing them when not killing them, but I guess that's just me.**

**Now that I think about it, maybe I can work on such a concept at a good enough length. I doubt that I'd want to add original children, even if I was able to do a good job at it, but I do feel some gears going. Then again, maybe I could make original children if I had a helper I can rely on to iron things out. I'll think about it, but it sounds pretty interesting to me.**


End file.
